


A crappy post 8x03 GOT Fanfic cuz I'm far too picky

by Eina_Babi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eina_Babi/pseuds/Eina_Babi
Summary: SO this is a crappy little post 8x03 blurb because, Although I am a hardcore Jonerys shipper, I love Jorah with all my heart. (his death still has me sobbing)   He was the most important person in Dany’s life and his death deserves recognition. So far every post 8x03 Fanfic. I’ve read ends with Jon and Dany having sex and I just feel like not only is that like just wrong. It’s also very out of character for them.(I will try my best but please be gentle this is my first fanfic. and I wanna try to make it as realistic as possible.)





	A crappy post 8x03 GOT Fanfic cuz I'm far too picky

**Author's Note:**

> This is Word For Word copy-pasted from a post I made on Tumblr a few nights after I saw the Battle of Winterfell when My Love Jorah died.   
> The summery and the note at the end are also copy pasted, I'm putting it here because I wanna be able to come back and read it when I'm sad. And in Tumblr, I would have to scroll through endlessly just to find it.
> 
> Now after I copied it on here I re-read it and literally cringed so I made a few edits, but Not enough cuz I still want to keep it like I originally wrote it.   
> So it's still pretty bad, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Now just to clarify, I do not ship Jorah and Daenerys in That way.  
> But I believe they shared a deep and true love. In the books, Daenerys was 13! when she married Drogo and first met Jorah. And he's been with her ever since. That is an extremely long time.  
> We all know he loved her, and I've always felt that she loved him too.   
> Not in the same way he loved her, but just as deep and just as profound.   
> It was a complicated love, one that I don't think she even understands.  
> Plus even Emilia said that when he died, Daenerys she realized she loved him too late.

Jon found Drogon first.

 

After all, he was hard to miss. A great black mountain, lying in the field surrounded by the dead. Right next to him, Rhaegal was also curled up.

Jons’ heart stopped when Bran had told him to find Daenerys. He immediately released Arya from the hug he was giving her. Excusing himself as he ran out of the godswood. He looked around for Ser Jorah and Greyworm, fearing that Danerys was in danger. He knew they would be needed. Only finding Grey worm he quickly asked him to join him in the search for their queen. On the way, he saw Tormund and asked him to join them as well. 

After reaching Drogon and Rhaegal Jons fear grew, It was almost as if the dragons were mourning.  _Oh please, gods No!_  

He quickly ran, leaving Grey worm and Tormund far behind. Finally reaching the dragons, he heard their soft cries. Jon sprinted around Drogons large-scaled body.

When he saw her,  **alive** he sighed in relief, until his eyes fell and he realized she was silently sobbing over the very still body of Ser Jorah Mormont. 

Dread closed his throat, as he slowly started approaching Daenerys. From the corner of his eye, he saw Grey worm and Tormund catching up. He raised his hand gesturing for them to stop, as he walked back towards them. 

“Go back and bring a stretcher for a body,” he commanded them his voice thick.

“My Queen..” grey worm started his face fearful. 

“Shes alive just go,” But he would not move. Jon looked at Tormund pleadingly, the ginger nodded briefly and quickly ran back the castle. 

“Just give me a moment with her, wait for us here,” Jon told a stern Grey Worm, he simply nodded. Jon turned around, each step he took towards her felt heavier. But he would not leave her alone at a moment like this.

 

Danerys was gently rocking, tears streaming down her face as she let out soft sobs. Her arms still cradling Jorah,  _Her brave bear._

_ She would never hear him call her Khaleesi again  _

_ Never be able to hold his rough calloused hands in hers  _

_ Never receive his counsel that she valued so much  _

_ And she will never get to tell him how much she really loved him. _

She knew he loved her, he had told her once before along with many other people. Although she could never correspond to those feelings, she did always care deeply for him. However, it wasn’t until he contracted Greyscale and she thought she was going to lose him forever. That she realized how much she actually did love him.

When he came back, it was as if a part of her that she didn’t realize was missing came back with him. He was part of her. 

He had been with her since the beginning. When she was just an innocent naive girl abused by her brother and sold off to a savage. A savage she grew to love, but sold to him nonetheless. He had been there when her dragons were born.

Her children, she felt Drogons mighty presence behind her. Not too long after she felt Rhaegal. Of course, they would come. Their mother was in pain they wanted to protect her, but there was nothing to protect her from. Then she heard their soft cries. The dragons knew Jorahs scent like no other, the only other constant person in their life. it was the dragons time to mourn as well. 

Holding him in her arms as he breathed his final breath. Daenerys  _felt_ , how much she  _t_ _ruly_   _deeply_  loved him. But it was too late. 

After a while, when the sun started to rise. She heard Jons footsteps nearing her, saw his boots getting closer. She wanted to scream at him to go away and take Jorahs body away somewhere. Somewhere she could mourn him peacefully, Alone.

But Jon kept walking until he was right next to her, he slowly sat down next to her putting her arm around her shoulders. Gently prying her away from Jorah. she tried resisting, but as soon as she felt Jons strong arms wrap around her. The arms of the man she loved, she couldn’t resist any further. She fell back, burying her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. As Jon held her she began to sob again.

Jons’ heart ached for her, and guilt clouded over him thick and dark.  _This was all his fault_. He wished hed never brought her into this war, she lost so much because of it. Her child, More than half of her army, and now Ser Jorah. 

 “I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry,” he kept whispering softly in her ear. As he rocked them back and forth. 

The sun was higher in the sky, he knew they had to leave soon. People would start wondering where they were, there was so much to do now. He pulled her out of his embrace, forcing her to look at him.

“Dany look at me, they have to take him away now,” 

She shook her head her lip trembling.

“We need to give him a proper funeral,” This seemed to reason with her. She sat up and wiped her tears away, then nodded. She turned to Drogon and told him something in High Valyrian. The dragon whined but slowly lifted himself and his wings, moving his body to the side revealing Greyworm and Tormund standing patiently. She quickly went back to cradling Ser Jorahs body, fresh tears falling.

Greyworm quickly ran to his queen, halting as he saw Jorah. The Unsullied are trained not to feel. But seeing Ser Jorah like that, he felt huge grief. Tormund laid the stretcher on the ground next to Jorah, his face was serious. He once had no love for the Mormonts, but when Jorah had followed them behind the wall to fight. When Jorah had saved his life, he grew respect for the old man. 

“Dany,” Jon said softly, she froze and slowly released Jorah. Softly Greyworm carried him by the shoulders, Tormund taking him by the ankles. Jorahs head shook slightly, as they lowered him on to the stretcher, they then lifted the stretcher off the ground. Daenerys flinched,

“ Gently, Please,” she sobbed. She quickly lifted Heartsbane, The sword he had used to defend her till his dying breath, using it as a crutch to stand.  She placed it on Jorahs chest, lifted his hands and placed them gently over the sword. She then bent over and laid a soft kiss on Jorahs still lips.

She leaned back into Jons side, as Greyworm and Tormund slowly started taking Jorah back to the castle. 

They walked side by side behind them, Dany leaning on Jon. As the reached the gate, she saw Missandei. 

She quickly stepped away from Jon and ran into the arms of her dearest friend. Daenerys did not allow her self to cry again, not with so many people around. She was still A queen after all. She parted from Missandei and turned back to Jon.

“Where is Viserion?” She asked. 

“I’ll take you to him,” Jon answered, not wanting to refuse her anything.

“WIll you stay with him,” Dany asked Missandei, referring to Jorah. 

“Yes, Khaleesi,” she replied her head bowed. Daenerys could see Tyrion walking towards her. Sansa standing next to him looking confused. Tyrion’s eyes then landed on Jorahs body. His face growing grim, he said nothing allowing  Daenerys to pass by him, Jon escorting her.

As soon as she saw her child, she let go of Jon and slowly walked toward him. She felt as if he had died before her eyes all over again. She cried softly as she bent forward hugging his large broken face. Viserion, her baby, named after her brother, to protect her they way Viserys never could.  Now he too was gone, was this the gods’ punishment for allowing Drogo to kill the only family she had left. 

_Not the only family left._  She thought, looking back at Jon standing back patiently. For the first time since he told her, she felt a slight comfort in knowing that she was no longer the last Targaryen.  

At least now she could mourn Viserion properly, and give him the burial he so much deserved. She broke away from his cold scales, giving his snout one last rub before calling for her other children. They came in seconds, gracefully landing on the walls. People still cowered away from them in fear. 

The dragons then gently started to carry their brother, taking him away from the castle. She sighed softly, watching them. 

Jon had been unable to take his eyes off her. Her strength amazed him, she finally caught him staring when her dragons were out of sight. She smiled slightly and started walking towards him. 

“Escort me to my room,” she asked.

“Of course, My Queen,” he replied, taking her arm once again they walked back to her chambers. 

Once they arrived, she slowly sat on the edge of her bed. Jon began to start a fire. Slowly Daenerys removed her heavy cloke, wincing as she felt bruises beginning to form. She then knelt on the floor placing her hands directly in the flames desperately trying to thaw out the coldness in them.

“Dany!” Jon shouted snatching her hands away from the flame. She laughed lightly, Jons’ face was utterly horrified.

“Jon relax the fire doesn’t affect me, “ She sighed placing her hands back in the fire. “How do you think my children were born?”  He shook his head vigorously.

“It was the funeral of my husband Drogo, something inside me just knew. I made them put my eggs next to Drogo, on his pyre. Ordered Jorah to tie the witch who had murdered him to it as well.” her voice catching slightly at the mention of Jorahs name.

“Only death can pay for life. Drogo, Rhaego my stillborn Son, and her. Mirri Maz Duur. With their lives, I brought my children into this world.” Jon stared at her in awe, she looked majestic. The firelight dancing around her, so she appeared to be glowing. 

“Jorah tried to stop me," she whispered. “ He didn’t know, he thought I was just trying to kill myself. After I stepped into the flames, and when all the fire had gone out, my clothes burned off. Jorah found me sitting into ashes, with three baby dragons.” She wiped a tear from her eye, talking about him reminded her that he was gone. 

“He was the first person to kneel, to call me ‘ Blood of my Blood,” she sobbed.  “He always loved me, and I could never love him back. At least not in the way he wanted me to.” tears were continuously flowing now. Jon quickly gathered her in his arms again, placing her on his lap. 

“I didn’t deserve his love,” she breathed.

“No,” he said taking her face in his hands. "Don’t ever think that, because he wouldn’t want you to.” she simply kept sobbing. After her cries began to quiet down Jon carried her to the bed and laid her there. Her eyes closed but he could tell she wasn’t asleep yet, he began to pull away.

“No,” she said holding on to him.” Please just stay with me,” her eyes opening slightly. And how could he resist? 

“Alright,” he said, slowly he removed his boots and his blood-soaked covering. leaving him in just a simple shirt. He then crawled into bed, wrapping her in his arms. She clutched on to him like her life depended on it, and in a way it did. She had never felt this kind of love before, and neither did he. 

Later or maybe even tomorrow they would face the funerals and the fact of Jons true parentage, but not right now. Right now they just needed each other. And they weren’t going to let anyone interrupt them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this sucks but oh well. Excuse my typing errors


End file.
